Los Destinos del Tiempo: A través de las eras
by o0 IkU 2012 0o
Summary: ¿Se puede encontrar a alguien en un océano de tiempo?


****Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Aquí les dejo el segundo corto de "Los Destinos del Tiempo", al igual que el anterior, esta historia está ligada a mi fan fic principal "El Vaho Reptil" solo que no de una forma directa. Ojalá sea de su agrado.  
><strong>**

****SOBRE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR: "A través de las eras" es un trabajo derivativo el cual está basado en ideas, personajes y escenarios originales de The Legend of Zelda® a la vez de contener conceptos propios del escritor, ajenos a la serie. Nintendo® posee los derechos de autor de The Legend of Zelda®. Esta historia no fue escrita con fines de lucro.****

* * *

><p><strong>La leyenda de<strong>

**Zelda**

**A través de las eras**

**Los Destinos del Tiempo**

_**El dolor del pasado...  
>Puede lastimar mañana si no encuentra cura hoy...<br>Quien no encuentre reposo en el presente...  
>Ha perdido la llave de su propio tiempo...<strong>_

* * *

><p>La gentil espuma salada se deshacía suavemente en la playa, en lo alto, el sol brillaba con fuerza y el cielo, de un intenso azul, se mezclaba en el horizonte con las aguas del ancho mar. Una joven niña jugaba en la playa, sus cabellos amarillos se mecían con la brisa del océano mientras que sus pies descalzos perseguían en vano escurridizos cangrejos. A veces, cuando se cansaba de tanto correr, se detenía para acomodarse las trenzas mientras le dedicaba una triste mirada al mar que se había llevado a su hermano mayor, hacía ya más de un año. Entonces se le borraba la sonrisa, pero le regresaba al mirar a las gaviotas, tan altas y libres, volando siempre a donde ellas quisieran, en plena libertad.<p>

―¡Hora de comer! —gritó una ancianita de pie, desde la puerta de su casa.

―¡Si abuela, ya voy! ―La joven le echó un último vistazo al horizonte lejano, luego suspiró y se echó a correr hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, la cena ya estaba servida, su abuela había hecho sopa, una sopa muy especial, capaz de devolver las fuerzas perdidas en tan solo unos segundos, era realmente una maravilla.

―A tu hermano le fascinaba mi receta Aryll, espero que a ti también te agrade.

Pero Aryll se limitaba a contemplar el plato sobre la mesa, pensativa.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa cariño? ―preguntó su abuela― ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Te duele el estómago?

―No, no es eso ―dijo Aryll con la mirada perdida en el líquido de su plato.

―¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad? ―La mirada de la abuela comenzaba a preocuparse.

―Sí, lo sé… es solo que…

―No tengas miedo Aryll, puedes decirme. ―Entonces la joven niña la volteó a ver directo a los ojos, era una mirada que su abuela había olvidado muchos años atrás, aquellos eran los mismos ojos intrépidos que tenía su hija, la madre de Aryll cuando aún vivía.

―Abuela, ¿tú sabes cuándo va a volver?

La pregunta finalmente había llegado, la abuela de Aryll se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la estufa, donde finalmente dejó salir un largo y triste suspiro.

―¿Sabes Aryll? ―dijo sin dejar de mirar el fuego que calentaba la gran olla― tal vez nunca lo hayas escuchado, pero yo viví en el mundo anterior, antes de que cayeran las aguas y se formara el Gran Océano, yo era una niña, más joven incluso que tú ahora. En aquel entonces yo la conocí, me refiero a Zelda, la princesa del reino. Ella vivió algo parecido a lo que tú sufres, pues el Héroe del Tiempo se marchó después de salvarnos a todos.

―¿Y nunca regresó? ―La interrumpió Aryll.

―Ese no es el punto Aryll, cariño lo que quiero que entiendas es cómo fue que le afectó a la princesa el no tenerlo a su lado. El reino decayó, los sellos se debilitaron y el mal que había sido aprisionado terminó por liberarse, provocando el gran diluvio que nos dejó viviendo sobre pequeñas islas, meras porciones de lo que antes eran las verdes planicies de Hyrule. ¿Y todo porque? Porque la princesa, ahora convertida en reina, no supo seguir adelante sin su héroe, cuando el mal atacó no tuvimos esperanzas, porque siempre se lo dejamos todo a él. No Aryll, yo no sé cuando va a regresar tu hermano, ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo hará algún día, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que sería inútil basar tu felicidad o tu tristeza en ese simple hecho. No seas como la princesa del pasado, que perdió su reino por haberlo perdido a él.

Aryll escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras, pero la mirada no le cambiaba, el fuego interior que ardía en sus ojos no se apagó.

―Es una historia muy triste abuela, pero no estoy de acuerdo con la princesa, debió buscarlo. No me importa que tan grande sea el mar, en cuanto pueda zarparé e iré tras él, voy a buscar a mi hermano, porque solo eso me hará feliz.

Entonces su abuela regresó y se sentó frente a ella en la mesa. ―Es curioso que lo menciones ―dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, recordando― creo que al final ella dijo lo mismo, que iría tras él. Pero el Héroe del Tiempo se perdió en un mar diferente, un océano de tiempo que solo puede ser cruzado a través de las eras. Me pregunto si finalmente lo habrá encontrado...

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que los comentarios y las críticas son bienvenidas. Hasta luego cuídense mucho y nunca dejen de escribir.<strong>


End file.
